The Raven Which Was Trapped In A Clam
by Fye Chroix
Summary: Crux Raven was a transfer student from America and was forced to join Vongola Family by Reborn because of a certain event that involves some assassins. May contains shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu! ****Yep, another story of mine but then I haven't finish writing 'Travellers' yet XP**

**Ahaha, I couldn't help it! I will try to finish both of them, if I have enough motivations though heh...**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this one, although this chapter 1 seems to be boring since there are no actions in it :) As usual, I hope you guys will give me some advices to improve my writing and please point out my mistakes so that I can fix it :)**

**Disclaimer: KHR! does not belong to me, it belongs to Amano Akira-sama, understand?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OC's Profile<strong>

**Name: Crux Raven**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Personality: Cold/Calm/Sarcastic/Always acts sleepy/Not a saint/Sometimes kind/Aloof**

**Appearance: Spiky black hair just above his shoulder, its spike at the back of the hair with a pair of sharp, glowing yellow eyes. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Raven Which Was Trapped In A Clam<strong>

**Summary: Crux Raven was a transfer student from America and was forced to join Vongola Family by Reborn because of a certain event that involves some assassins. **

"**Normal" 'Thoughts'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Unknown POV**

"U-um, Raven...I, I like you, please go out with—"

"No" Was my immediate answer, the girl in front of me looked at me with her eyes wide, tears threatening to fall. I paid no heed to it though, after all I knew their reason to go out with me. Simply because of my family's wealth. Harsh reality.

I almost rolled my eyes at the thought of the girls who have asked me to go out with me. Even if I was not a son of a wealthy family, I'd rather stay alone than wasting time with these girls.

Then I brought up my left hand to my (left) ear, rubbing my cross-designed earring with my fingers, it was my way of showing discomfort. Although, people doesn't really understand why I did that, not that I care. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the girls finally spoke up, "Why? Is it because tomorrow you'll go to Japan?" she asked. I inwardly groaned at that, _'Damn, I actually forgot that tomorrow I have to go to Japan...' _and it was my own request, how ironic.

To make things simple, I merely nodded at her before turning my back, but the girl didn't give up, "We still can contact each other!" she shouted, how annoying. I ignored her shouts and sobs, walking away and left her alone, dramatic much?

My name is Crux Raven, and I'm a boy duh. The age is 15, blood type is AB, height is...whatever. I'm half American and half Japanese, or ¼ American and ¾ Japanese to be exact. I carried my father's surname.

I had to go to Japan, Namimori tomorrow because I was sick of my current life, and I thought that moving to Japan was the best solution. And my target at there was Namimori because I heard that it was a **peaceful **town. Of course I asked my parents and they granted me their permission since I could take care of myself just fine. Thank god I always read dictionaries and learnt many languages.

I was hoping that there would be no trouble for me at there, Oh, how wrong was I.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"HIIIIII!" Came the infamous shriek from none other than our Tuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi that can be heard throughout the Namimori Town.

"I'm LATE!" As you can see dear readers, Tsuna overslept because of his harsh training last night and for some reason Reborn didn't wake him up, he was probably bullying him. Now, Tsuna was running around his room to gather his things while his uniform was in a mess. By the time he looked at the mirror, he sighed and then fixed it nicely, he would better wear it nicely since he didn't want to be bitten to death.

Then he slung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the room, then downstairs resulting him to tripped and face-planted the floor, how harsh. "O-o-oww..." he groaned as he slowly stood up, just when he was about to go to the kitchen...

"Jyuudaime! Are you finished?" His self-proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera Hayato called out from outside, Tsuna inwardly banged his head onto an imaginary wall to keep himself sane. "I'll be going mom..." he said gloomily as he walked towards the door.

Nana blinked at him with her hands on her hips, "Ara, Tsu-kun...what about breakfast?" she asked with concern all over her face. "It's okay okaa-san" Tsuna replied before he walked out of the door, only to see Gokudera alone with his usual grin, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Jyuudaime!" he greeted, bowing 90-degree to him. Tsuna laughed nervously, "Ahaha, ohayou..." then he noticed that his other best friend was not around, "Hm? Where's Yamamoto?" he asked.

Gokudera growled at his name and muttered something about him, "That baseball-idiot have a practice this early morning so he can't come to pick up Jyuudaime..." he said while clenching his fist, "How dare he leave Jyuudaime just because of that!" he said, gritting his teeth. Tsuna sweat dropped then blinked as he realized something, after that he his mouth formed an O, "Oh, We're late"...

...Silence

"WE'RE LAAAAAATE!" Tsuna screamed, without thinking, he grabbed Gokudera's arm then ran towards the school while dragging his storm guardian.

'Huh?' While running, Tsuna noticed that he ran past someone who he hasn't seen before, it was a new face. Thinking that it was unimportant, Tsuna shrugged it off and proceeded to run towards his school. Thank god he managed to reach it on time, just when he was about to walk through the gate with Gokudera, the school bell rang. 'Aww maan...' Tsuna groaned inwardly.

"You're late"

Tsuna heard a voice, the cold voice from none other than the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee and also Tsuna's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna's eyes widened at male in front of him, "Hiiii! Hibari-san..." Tsuna shrieked, Gokudera growled at him as he stood in front of Tsuna protectively, "Don't worry Jyuudaime, as your right hand man, I shall protect you!" "Uwaah Gokudera-kun! Don't do it!" Tsuna protested.

Taking out his tonfas, Hibari looked at the two herbivores with his sharp, greyish eyes, "For breaking the rules of Namimori Middle School...I'll bite you to death"

Unbeknownst to them, a certain person has been watching them...

* * *

><p>Raven looked around his house, it was still early for him to go to school, he might as well look around the town. "Great..." he muttered, it was just last night he have just arrived in Japan and the next day he have to go to school. How did he arrive so fast? Who knows?<p>

Then he smiled to himself, "Well, let's just hope that I don't forget the time..." just like that, he left his house to look around the Namimori Town.

Unfortunately, he became too engrossed in sight seeing that he forgot the time, thankfully he was snapped out of his trance by a wonderful shriek. Dear readers, you know who was it right? "What the hell was..." he trailed off when he looked at the clock, 7:52. He was late, and he kept staring at it before he muttered something that seemed to be appropriate for the time being.

"Shit"

Sweats gathered on his temple as he walked to the direction of his school, he fastened his pace but was still walking since he was Raven after all, he was not the type to lose his cool, and he won't ruin his image. More like, his ego.

A few minutes passed and Raven was close to his school already, it was 7:57 AM. Curse his ego thing. Just when he was about to run, a blur of brown and grey went past him. If not because of his pride, he would have gaped at the strange sight of a brunette dragging a silver haired man by himself, to school?

'Oh...so they go to Namimori-Chuu too huh?' Raven thought to himself. It was obvious though, judging by their uniform. Sometimes, Raven could be so dense.

He watched them as he slowed his pace, walking towards the gate of the school, then he stopped after seeing a new person with short black hair who have appeared before the two, the brunette, or Tsuna seemed to be afraid of the person, 'Oh what is he holding?' Raven thought, looking at the silver thingy in Hibari's hands, it was his tonfas of course.

He blinked after hearing Hibari's catch phrase, 'I don't really understand that...bite? Bite to death?', then he tilted his head in amusement, staring at Hibari with an unusual gleam in his eyes, "Vampire...?" he mumbled. Which made Hibari to avert his attention to Raven; he really had a sharp sense of hearing.

Raven, being himself ignored the horrified look of Tsuna and the other guy and merely stared at Hibari, guess what he said, "Hi Vampy-san..." he said casually as he stepped in the school grounds.

"V-Vampy?" Tsuna stuttered, looking up at Raven with his mouth open wide. Gokudera noticed this, "Jyuudaime, your mouth" Tsuna immediately closed it, maybe too fast since he bit his tongue, "A-arhhhhh ooww..." His right hand man as always, made a ruckus over the little thing that made Hibari's brow to twitch, not really visible though but Raven with his perfect eyesight noticed it, he raised an eyebrow in amusement but stayed quiet.

Then Hibari spoke up, "You're late" he stated as a matter-of-fact. Raven stared at him blankly, "Sorry Vampy-san, I sort of lost since I have just moved here last night" Raven replied with his usual tired tone. Lucky for Raven, Hibari seemed to know about this since he was the chairman of disciplinary committee and then motioned Raven to follow him. "What about them?" Raven asked, referring to Tsuna and Gokudera. Hibari merely ignored it, 'Maybe he saw those two faces too many times that he got tired of it' which was right.

Raven followed him from behind, walking in the school building; he raised an eyebrow when he saw a group of men with a weird hair style bowed to Hibari in a formal manner. "Hmm..." Raven hummed in amusement, and then he followed Hibari until they reached Tsuna's classroom.

Raven stared at Hibari, and Hibari did the same. Then Hibari turned back and slid the door open, Raven could hear the students, unsurprisingly the teacher too gasped at Hibari's sudden appearance, "D-do you need anything Hibari-san?" the teacher stuttered. Raven was surprised by their actions to this Vampy guy but didn't show it on his face.

"..." Instead of saying anything, Hibari just pointed at the person behind him which was Raven. "Oh, the transfer student" the teacher mumbled, "Tha-thank you for bringing him here, you may go Hibari-san..."

Hibari didn't need to be told though since he already left, the teacher sighed before calling Raven to come in. Then Raven walked in the classroom, as if on cue, the girls gasped and Raven swore that there were hearts in their eyes. He almost shuddered at this, "Well students, this is—" he was abruptly stopped by the sound of the door sliding open loudly, "W-we're sorry for being late!" the poor Tuna said, his storm guardian was grumbling something about Tsuna didn't need to be so polite to them.

The teacher sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, he told Tsuna and Gokudera to sit down. When Tsuna sat on his seat, he blinked when he saw Raven, and Raven only yawned in response, what a coincidence.

After that the teacher continued, "This is the new student I told you yesterday, he's from America so be kind and help him okay?" there were a shout of 'Yes' after that. "Please introduce yourself" the teacher said, Raven inwardly groaned at this, then he brought his hand up and trailed his fingers on the black collar on his neck, "Crux Raven..."

Silence engulfed the class, the teacher turned to Raven, "Is that all?" he asked again. Raven stared at him with a look. "Okay...your sit is back there, in front of Yamamoto, Yamamoto please raise your hand!"

Raven then looked at the male who raised his hand; Raven nodded to the teacher then went to his seat. Ignoring Yamamoto's attempt to greet him, Raven was a bit relieved that his seat was next to the window, it was his favourite seat after all. After that it was time for their classes, it was plain boring. No difference than his usual normal life, except that the others didn't know about his family.

Suddenly he shuddered, he could feel that someone was watching him. It was an intense gaze that he never encountered before, "...I don't want any trouble..." Raven muttered under his breath, scowling.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip, Lunch Break-<strong>

It was lunch break, the students were crowding around Raven's seat, much to his annoyance.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked at them, "Looks like he's going to be famous haha" Yamamoto said cheerfully, "Yakyuu-baka! What are you talking about? Jyuudaime is more important than him!" Gokudera said, glaring daggers at Yamamoto. Tsuna as usual only sweat dropped and laughed nervously, but stopped when he felt the atmosphere darkened.

'Wha-what is this...S-somehow this reminds me of Hibari-san but he's not here...' Tsuna thought, looking around the classroom. Then he noticed that the crowds slowly backed away from Raven, Tsuna's eyes widened, it was from Raven.

Raven's face was sleepy as ever but dark aura was around him, making the others scared. Tsuna and his group were used to it though, then all of the sudden it disappeared. The cause? Well, who could emit such an aura when there was a baby on your table, smiling innocently at you, "Ciaossu!" the infant, or Reborn greeted. Raven on the other hand stared at him, the only thing that he could say in this time was, "Ciao"

'Maybe living at here wouldn't be so boring...' was what Raven thought.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugyaaaaah! Now's like 12 am at my place and I was like, "Okay, i wanna write something!" that's just weird XD <strong>

**Anyway, please Read and Review desu! **

**Raven:...**

**Me: Say something**

**Raven:...bye *walks away***

**Me:...*Face palm* Damn you brat, i'm the one who created you =_= **

**Hah, soooo~ Once again, please REVIEW**

**More Review=Faster Updates!**

***coughs*maybe*coughs***

**Haha, ciao-ciao~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Here's another chapter of The Raven~ XD Hehe, sorry for the late update! Hehe, anyway I really took my time writing this chapter so enjoy it! And I could see that Raven's acting OOC :3 anyway, please give me some advices so that I could improve my writing and please point out my mistakes so that I could fix it.

For those who reviewed~ *Gives cookies* I love you! And also those who favorited my story~ Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine~

* * *

><p><strong>The Raven Which Was Trapped In A Clam<strong>

**Summary: Crux Raven was a transfer student from America and was forced to join Vongola Family by Reborn because of a certain event that involves some assassins. **

"**Normal" 'Thoughts'**

**Previously**

Raven's face was sleepy as ever but dark aura was around him, making the others scared. Tsuna and his group were used to it though, then all of the sudden it disappeared. The cause? Well, who could emit such an aura when there was a baby on your table, smiling innocently at you, "Ciaossu!" the infant, or Reborn greeted. Raven on the other hand stared at him, the only thing that he could say in this time was, "Ciao"

'Maybe living at here wouldn't be so boring...' was what Raven thought.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Raven's POV

In front of me was a baby, who have just greeted me in a weird way, but I knew that it was Italian + Japanese. So I just greeted him back, eyes blinking repeatedly. The baby smirked, yeah smirked. Who could've thought that a baby could smirk, that was new.

Then he opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by another student, it was the brunette. "Hiiiii! Reborn! What are you doing here?" He shrieked. 'So he was the one who shrieked this morning...'

The baby, whom the brunette who have just called as Reborn scowled then jumped off my desk, towards the boy then kicked him right on the head.

It was awesome.

That was the first time I have ever used the word, 'Awesome', so that baby was indeed awesome. Then he went back on my desk, tilting his fedora hat upwards which was cute. Don't blame me, I have a soft spot for kids, after all I wanted younger siblings but I was an only child. Harsh reality.

"Is that how you treat your tutor? Dame-Tsuna" he said, lips turned into a firm straight line. 'Tutor? Dame-Tsuna?' I was confused, but I didn't ask since I thought of it as troublesome.

Then the brunette, or 'Dame-Tsuna' groaned as he stood up, actually that kick looked strong, I even wondered about how did he manage to survive that one, or how did his skull survived? 'Perhaps he was used to it, that Reborn said that he was the brunette's tutor after all. But that kid was a baby, how could he possibly tutor that boy?' I pushed those thoughts aside since I didn't need to know about it.

Then the boy rolled his eyes, "Don't bother Crux-san! Or recruit him..." he whispered the last part but I heard it, I raised an eyebrow at this. Recruit me for what? It actually perked up my interest, but then I didn't want any trouble. But if that trouble was interesting, I would gladly accept it.

The silver-haired boy, he was probably a foreigner, nodded furiously, "That's right Reborn-san! We're already strong enough!" he said. 'Strong...enough?' That made me more confused, and then I noticed that Reborn's face darkened; luckily the others didn't notice it. No, the brunette did notice it.

After that Reborn ignored the others and looked up at me, I unconsciously straightened my back and stared at him with a questioning look. "My name is Reborn, Dame-Tsuna's home tutor"

I stared at him, he wore a suit with a fedora hat, and it seemed weird for a baby. So I asked him, "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"That's because I'm in the mafia"

I blinked, and the brunettes shrieked again and walked towards me, "U-um, don't mind him he's just a baby-HIIII!" Reborn actually pointed a...toy gun? At the brunette.

Then the toy gun changed into a...chameleon? I was dumbfounded; thankfully my face didn't show it. Then he turned to the brunette, "That is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my student and the Tenth Vongola Boss"

"Boss?" I mumbled.

"Boss as in the mafia, Vongola Family is the strongest family in all Italy"

"Hiiiii! Reborn!"

Then the silver-haired boy introduced himself, "I'm Gokudera Hayato, Jyuudaime's right-hand man and Jyuudaime's storm guardian!" he seemed enthusiastic about it, and the other boy next to him was a boy with a spiky short black hair, he was grinning, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's rain guardian"

"...Storm...Rain?"

I had to admit that I was interested in this, but mafia was a criminal syndicate, "...Are you serious?" I said out loud, particularly to no one. Then Reborn smirked, "Absolutely serious"

"Will you join the Vongola Family?"

"Why are you recruiting me?"

The baby tilted his fedora hat again as he smiled cutely, "Your movements, you made no unnecessary movements and are always careful not to get injured, you always paid attention at your surroundings, as if waiting for dangers..." he said. He really caught me off guard, what he said was true. But I hid that fact very well, "How did you know?"

"I'm the world strongest hitman after all"

I smiled softly at this, "I learned it from my mom..." I mumbled, and I also took fighting classes. The 3 boys seemed to be surprised by Reborn's statements; it was probably because I always looked sleepy.

"So, what's your answer?"

I shook my head slowly, the world of mafia was dangerous, although it does kind of exciting, I needed to think of it carefully, "I will think of it" I replied before standing up then patted Reborn's head, then I left the class, heading to the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tsuna's lips was parted slightly, "Wha-Reborn!" he yelled. Reborn merely smirked, "Crux Raven...from your point of view, he always looked sleepy right?" he said. Tsuna blinked then turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Yeah...that's true"

"That's right, but it was just a bait so that he looked harmless...In other words, that was his mask"

"Eh?" Tsuna's eyes widened at this, 'But he really looked real...'

Then Yamamoto laughed, "Well, let's just wait for his decision and Tsuna! We haven't eaten our lunch yet, let's go to the rooftop!" he said cheerfully. Gokudera huffed at him but agreed nevertheless.

After that they also left the class, heading for the rooftop not knowing that Raven and someone else were there too...

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip-<strong>

Tsuna and the others, which were Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, were walking up the stairs to the rooftop. They were chatting rather cheerfully, until they heard Hibari's voice.

"Herbivore..."

Hibari's voice was a bit strange, it was mixed with relief, anger and his usual one. And so out of curiosity, Tsuna opened the door to the rooftop— only to see Raven in the arms of Hibari.

Tsuna gaped at the sight of it, "Hiiiii!" he shrieked, bad choice. When Hibari heard his voice, he instantly let go of Raven, Raven on the other hand just blinked at them. Then Hibari glared at him, Reborn smirked, Gokudera started to stutter as he pointed his index finger at Hibari. Yamamoto just laughed, while Ryohei said extreme with an unusual low voice. In short, they were utterly surprised to see the carnivorous Hibari to embrace someone.

Tsuna's cheeks turned pink after remembering their view, "A-ano, I-I'm so sorry to interrupt your time!" he said. It only made Hibari's anger to increased, because they misunderstood the story. Yeah, there was a story behind his action earlier.

Raven, seeing this as interesting decided to play around. "Um...It's okay, you guys can have your lunch here while me and...Vampy-san goes somewhere else" he said, shyly. Tsuna felt his jaw dropped to the floor after seeing Raven's flushed face. 'Are you SERIOUS!' he inwardly yelled.

Hibari, upon hearing this instantly turned to him with his eyebrow twitching, "Herbivore" he growled. "It's not nice to growl Vampy-san..." Raven said, still acting. He was having fun actually; Reborn tilted his fedora hat with an amused expression plastered on his face because he knew that it was an act.

Then Hibari took out his tonfas, ready to attack Raven. Raven, sensing the danger immediately brought up his hands in front of him, "Okay-okay...I will explain to them" he said, tearing his gaze away from him with his cheeks red. Not because he was embarrassed, because he wanted to laugh badly. However he only made the others' misunderstood more.

"You see, the fence was on the verge of breaking but I didn't notice it so I leaned against it and was about to fall but Vampy-san managed to save me so that's it The End" he said in one breath.

The others' mouth formed an O. Then Tsuna blinked, "The-then what was that just now?" he yelled, he was referring to Raven's acts.

"Oh, I was just kidding..."

Tsuna sweat dropped at this, "It's not funny..." Yamamoto laughed at them as he and Ryohei walked towards Tsuna and Raven, while Gokudera was still processing the image of Raven in Hibari's arms. Reborn was already on the upper part of the platform, "I should've took a picture of it, so that I could blackmail Hibari..." he murmured to himself, smirking.

"Um, Crux-san, do you want to have lunch with us?" Tsuna asked, glancing at Raven slightly. Raven noticed his hesitation and smiled, "Okay..."

'...I really have to think whether I will join them or not...' was what Raven thought after looking at the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Why was Hibari embracing Raven?<strong>

Raven's POV

I stepped on the platform of the rooftop, sighing. 'What should I do?' Then I ruffled my black hair, the spikes of the back of my hair, actually that was not my style. I just spiked it for a change; my hair was usually straight and neat. Then I looked up at the sky, and then I heard someone singing...

"Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~"

'...Cute voice...' I searched for where the voice came from, and saw a yellow bird, it was probably a canary. Then it began to sing, it was the one who sang just now. 'Namimori anthem?' I blinked at it; honestly that was a weird choice of song.

After that the bird turned to me, tilting his head to the side. 'I have seen it somewhere...hmm' then I reached out my hand to it, I was not really fond of animals but I could deal with birds. Then the bird landed on my finger, "Herbivore! Herbivore!" it chirped. I only chuckled in response; somehow I've heard that one too somewhere.

"Who's your owner?" I asked, smiling softly. The bird was clever; it really understood what I said.

"Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped again, 'I've heard of that one too...' then I stroked the bird's head, "Why don't you go back to your master?" As if understanding it, the bird flew off and went on the upper platform of the rooftop. I moved my gaze to where it head to, the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Vampy-san?"

Vampy-san, or what I assumed as Hibari turned to me as the bird landed on his shoulder, it was a weird view because Vampy-san's face was stoic and cold. "Is that your bird?" I asked, and then he stayed silent but gave me a look saying 'Duh'.

"What's his name?" I asked again, ignoring his look. "Hibird" he mumbled, and then he jumped off the upper platform. I hummed in response as I leaned against the fence. That was when my nightmare started, nay, not exactly a nightmare. Just a bad memory.

"Huh...the fence-" I didn't manage to finish my sentence because the fence which I leaned on was on the verge of breaking, when I leaned against it, it broke and I was caught off guard so I can't save myself.

The next thing was...I only closed my eyes, then I felt someone pulling my arm and I was saved, by the time I opened my eyes, I was in the arms of Vampy-san, "...Thanks...Hibari" I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Herbivore"

And that was the time I heard a familiar shriek. That was how I ended up in Vampy-san's arms.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Fuuuh, so how was it? funny Raven there XD<p>

As always, please Read & Review! 33 *Kisses* XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Yay~ Another chapter, anyway about my other story Travellers, you need to wait for it because i kind of loss of ideas about it XD So, ya guys need to wait for it and read this one and my newest story, Herbivorous Feelings. This chapter shows on why Raven wear a collar XP haha, anyway i hope you guys will give me some advices and please point out my mistakes so that I can fix it.

For those who reviewed, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I'M WRONG TO SAY I LOVE EVEN THOUGH I HAVE A LOVER! BUT THEN HE PROBABLY HAVE A SCANDAL HIMSELF! *Rants* Sorry about that... *Sighs*

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine... *Depressed*

* * *

><p><strong>The Raven Which Was Trapped In A Clam<strong>

**Summary: Crux Raven was a transfer student from America and was forced to join Vongola Family by Reborn because of a certain event that involves some assassins. **

"**Normal" 'Thoughts'**

**Previously**

'...I really have to think whether I will join them or not...' was what Raven thought after looking at the group.

* * *

><p>"EXTREME!"<p>

"What the-!" I blinked, looking around my room. Thanks to a certain someone, I woke up from my sleeping paradise. Grumbling, I hopped off the bed and then folded my blanket nicely. My blood pressure is low ya know.

Then I looked at the picture frame which contained the picture of me and my parents, my mother who was a Japanese, Raikou has a long red hair with the end of its hair dyed golden and a pair of yellow eyes. Believe me, she was a fighting maniac and so she forced me to take fighting classes. Thanks to her I managed to wield sword, knife and handle guns, and also improved my reflexes etc...

My father, Erlix has short black hair which I inherited and he also has a pair of blue eyes. He was an owner of a company, he rarely spend his time with me, not to mention my mom too. But they never failed to celebrate my birthday, even though it was just a small party I was thankful. At least they did think about me, that was why I love them.

Strangely, my personality was not from them. My mom was utterly hyper, noisy too cheerful while my dad was stern yet kind, and was a bit protective of me. But then, I was thankful that I didn't inherit their personalities.

"EXTREMEEEE!~"

That loud voice (thankfully) snapped me out of my thoughts; it was still 7:35 am. 'Looks like I still have time...' Slowly, I took my towel from the wardrobe and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

As I took off my collar, I looked at the mirror, and then slowly averted my gaze away from it. The reason why I wore a collar around my neck was to hide an old scar which was caused by my mother's old enemy, it happened when I was eleven years old. **He** took me as a hostage and slit my neck horizontally, thankfully I was saved. After that experience, I have been on alert around my surroundings.

Enough of that. I thought as I shook my head, thinking about it won't change the fact of it. 'I just hope that Vampy-san won't ask me to take it off...'

After having my bath, I wore the Namimori Middle school uniform nicely, and then I took the collar and wore it around my neck. After checking my bag, sure that everything was ready I walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare my breakfast and lunch. See, I could take care of myself very well since even back home; I always cook for my parents since they were always busy.

My breakfast was just simple, classic breakfast cereal plus milk, yay for healthy food. Then I cooked my own lunch, I was preparing a Japanese bento. It consisted of rice, tamagoyaki, pickled vegetables, and cute octopus-shaped sausages. Good for a starter...maybe.

After putting the food in the bento box, I quickly finished my breakfast and put my bento in my bag, then walked out of the house. 'It seems that the 'Extreme guy' is not here anymore...' I thought as I locked the door, it was already 7:50.

As I walked towards the direction of the school, I began to think about joining the Vongola Family, with my skills I may survive but then it was also dangerous. But then, if I refused the offer then my life would be boring. And I hate that.

Suddenly I felt some presences behind me, familiar presences that is, I blinked as I turned back to look at them.

"Ohayou, Crux-san" said a brunette named Tsunayoshi, "Ohayou..." I mumbled, and then I looked up at the right-hand man of Tsuna-kun, "Che" I guess that was his way of greeting. Lastly I looked at the tallest person of the group, "Haha, Ossu Crux!" I only nodded in response, "Nee...Just call me Raven" I was not used to be called by my last name, it sounded weird.

Tsuna-kun seemed to be hesitating about it, but nodded nevertheless, he really couldn't say no. Gokudera-san just che-ed at this while Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, honestly, this two annoyed me.

Then silence engulfed us, "We should get going or we'll be late" I said tiredly, I could see that my personalities didn't go so well with them.

When we arrived at school, there was a familiar person leaning against the gate, holding his weapons whilst his black jacket was fluttering because of the wind, without thinking, I approached him, "Ohayou Vampy-san..." I greeted.

Said person only hummed in response and I could feel his eyes on me, "That collar" he stated as he brought his hands up and trailed his finger on it, "Take it off, it's against the school uniform rules" I flinched slightly when he touched the collar, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hn"

The three only stared at us, then I sighed, "You guys can go, or you'll be late" I said with my voice slightly stern. Actually I tried to imitate my dad's voice, note the word 'Tried'. This means that I failed since I was too tired to be stern but thankfully they didn't protest, especially Tsuna-kun. I knew, that he noticed something about me. At least he understood about me.

After they left, I averted my gaze to Vampy-san; he was looking at me intently. Scratch that, he was calculating the change of my emotions since I always acted like I-don't care. Then I slapped his hands away, narrowing my eyes. He smirked, "Hn"

Then I sighed, "If I can't wear this collar, then can I use the bandages?" I asked, not-too-politely. Vampy-san raised an eyebrow at this, he was confused. Damn it.

Hesitating, I brought my hands up to my collar and took it off and closed my eyes and let him to look at it. "This is...why"

I waited for his response; I didn't like it when someone sees my scar. Impatient, I opened my eyes to look at him. Vampy-san was scowling, a deathly aura around him as he looked at my scar. As the bell rang, he touched my scar and I flinched. Not caring to hide it, "After school, come to the reception room" he said. I blinked, giving him a questioning look, suddenly he smirked, "Detention"

Great. I inwardly groaned, it was his fault that I was late. At least he didn't bite me to death, after wearing my collar back; I hurriedly went in the school building and went towards the class.

When I arrived in front of the class, I could hear the students chattering loudly so the teacher was not here yet, and so when I slid the door open the students looked at me as if I was a ghost. Out of annoyance, a vein popped on my temple, "What?" I growled as I glared at them. Great, now I'm even like Gokudera-san.

Then I walked in the class and went to my seat which was near my window, perfect for calming myself. After I sat down, Yamamoto who was behind me talked to me, "Are you okay?"

Nope, not at all, stop asking the obvious. "Yeah, I'm alright"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Tsuna-kun was looking at me with a concerned look on his face, seeing this I calmed down a bit and turned to him, a smile etched on my lips as I shook my head.

Then Tsuna-kun smiled back at me.

I never thought that a mafia boss could be that kind.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip, Lunch Break-<strong>

When it was lunch, Tsuna-kun and his friends invited me to have lunch together. Oh, I forgot to mention the Extreme-senpai too.

As usual, no I didn't know their routine but I assumed that they always have their lunch at the rooftop. When I stepped on the platform, I breathed in the fresh air. From behind, I watched at how Tsuna-kun interacted with his friends...guardians. I noticed that Tsuna-kun treated them kindly, as friends.

Poor boy. I sympathized with him, and then I heard a familiar voice, "Ciaossu!"

Blinking, I looked down to see an infant, which was Reborn. "Ciao" I greeted back as I knelt down and scoop him in my arms.

Tsuna-kun hii-ed again, "Wha-what are you doing here Reborn?" he stuttered. Reborn, who was in my arms smirked, "Tomorrow, you guys will have to wake up early to go to Italy, including Raven"

I blinked, I still haven't decided whether to join them or not. As if knowing my thoughts, Tsuna started to protest, "Hiii! Why! And why Cru-Raven-san too!" he shrieked. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"At Italy, we're going to Chiavarone family mansion to celebrate Dino's birthday, of course, there are other families going there too including the Vongola. As for Raven, I'm just giving him a chance to feel how does being a Mafioso is..." Reborn stated.

Right after that, Tsuna-kun went hysterical. Gokudera-san was trying to calm Tsuna-kun but he only made Tsuna more hysterical. Yamamoto merely laughed at them, the Extreme-senpai was more EXTREME than Tsuna-kun, he kept yelling about "KYOKO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

I on the other hand just blinked, and then I looked down at the infant in my arms, "Hm, I'm fine with it...Who else are coming?" I asked, feeling a bit curious.

"Tsuna's guardians are coming, which are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, and Hibari..."

There were some others I didn't recognize, but I didn't expect Vampy-san to be Tsuna-kun's guardian, "Vampy-san too huh?" I murmured, raising an eyebrow. Then I saw an unusual gleam in Reborn's eyes, Uh-Oh.

"After school, you have detention right?" he asked, it seemed that he was spying on me. Bad infant. I gulped before answering, "Yeah, why?"

Then he tilted his fedora hat, "Why don't you convince Hibari to go to Italy, knowing his personality he won't leave Namimori"

I wanted to say, 'Why don't you do it?' but something stopped me from saying it, well, he was the greatest hitman after all. Reluctantly, I nodded as I rubbed my earring.

This was indeed, what I would call as trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>-After School-<strong>

I stood in front of the reception; my expression was sleepy as always. Well, I couldn't help it, it was natural after all.

(A/N: Note the chapter where Reborn said that Raven's sleepy expression was a mask xD)

I took in a deep breath before I brought my hands up; when I was about to knock the door it suddenly slid open. I stared at the figure in front of me with my eyes widened slightly. Note the word slightly.

In front of me was a male, taller than me with this...weird hairstyle. Out of habit, I whistled loudly, "Hey" I greeted. Said person looked down at me and frowned, "Are you Crux Raven-san?" he asked.

I only nodded, eyes blinking. Then he murmured a sorry, "I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, the Disciplinary Committee second-in-command" he said. Then he moved to the side, giving me a space to walk in the room.

Without waiting, I walked in the room and looked around it, and then spotted Vampy-san, "Your lost puppy is here Vampy-sama" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Vampy-san rolled his eyes in response, and I could see that Kusakabe-san was sweat dropping at my boldness.

"Kusakabe, go on patrol around the school" Vampy-san ordered.

"Hai, chairman" Said person then left to patrol around the school.

After that silence engulfed us. I only stared at him, and he stared at me. Great, because of the new knowledge of my scar our situation became awkward.

Suddenly he walked towards me; I gave him a questioning look in response. Stopping in front of me, he then took off my collar without my permission. "Hey!"

"This, I'm confiscating it"

"Give it back"

"No"

"Please Vampy-sama"

"No"

"...Not fair"

Then I sighed, "At least can I wear bandages?" I asked again, covering the scar around my neck with my hand.

"..."

"...I have to hide it"

"Fine, but you have to tell me how you got that scar"

"Okay...Just, don't tell anyone about it"

He was being nosy, great. No, it was probably because I was the student of Namimori Middle School. I chuckled at the thought of it. Noticing this, Vampy-san turned to look at me with a scowl on his face, "What are you laughing at?"

"No, say Vampy-kun can you help me with bandaging my neck?" I asked as I tilted my head, smiling a bit. My smile widened when I saw his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "...You want to know about my scar right?"

"Tch, fine..."

He gave up, I chuckled lightly at it. Then he ordered me to sit on the couch so I did, then he took out some bandages from the cupboard and sat next to me. "Look at me"

Without questioning, I turned to look at him and he began to wrap the bandages around my neck, slowly. I stared at him, he was always scowling, and I've never seen him smiling aside from smirking.

Silence engulfed us again, but it was comfortable. Unfortunately I had to break it, "Reborn told me that you have to go to Italy tomorrow" I said bluntly, looking at him intently as he wrapped the bandages around my neck.

As he was doing his work, he looked up at me, "No"

"At Italy, Reborn said that Chiavarone Family is going to celebrate a birthday party for a certain person called Dino"

"That herbivore?" Oh, so there was a reaction plus Vampy-san knew about him. I opened my mouth to say something but then I was cut off by Vampy-san, "No, that herbivore is annoying"

There was clearly dark aura emitting from him; he really must've hated this Dino person. Shaking my head, I sighed, it seemed that I couldn't convince him.

"If you go, you can fight with Dino" said a squeaky voice which was familiar, and then I looked around the room and spotted Reborn on Vampy-san's desk.

"Infant..." said person beside me who have just finished bandaging my neck. "You can fight with him" Reborn repeated again. "Fine" Vampy-san said, wow that was easy.

"That's...good then" I mumbled, eyes blinking as I looked from Reborn to Vampy-san. Suddenly Reborn's face turned serious, "About your scar"

That was not surprising actually, considering that he was spying on me. Plus Vampy-san wanted to know about me, "This scar, I got it when I was eleven years old" I said.

"In the past, my mother used to be a delinquent and there was a rumor that my mom was involved with the yakuza"

Hearing this, Reborn narrowed his eyes. "My mom was strong and so she has enemies that targeted her...one day, I was kidnapped and became a hostage and this scar..."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, looking down on the floor and held my hands together, "It was caused by a boss of Yakuza which was once my mother's enemy, he slit my neck with a knife..."

It was horrible. I even remembered the pain; my hands trembled as I shut my eyes tightly. This was why I didn't want anyone to know about it. That time, I cried out of pain but no one was there to hear it, it was only that **man. **He enjoyed torturing me, "Damn it...!" I whispered, placing my palm over my eyes.

Then I felt someone pulled my hand roughly, I blinked at the person which was Vampy-san, "Huh?" he was glaring at me, but I could see it, there was slight warmth beneath those icy eyes. "Stupid herbivore..." he murmured.

I stared at him before chuckling, "Arigatou...Hibari" Vampy-san grunted in response, I was probably wrong but, I saw it...The pink tints on his cheeks.

I probably need to get my eyes checked.

* * *

><p>Reborn smirked at the scene before him; it seemed that Raven managed to reach Hibari. 'Interesting...' he thought. Then he left by his secret passage, he was thinking about Raven's mother. He narrowed his eyes, 'Yakuza huh?' Smirking, he began to investigate about Raven's mother and also the case about his kidnapper.<p>

"If Raven refused my suggestion, then I might as well force him"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>WAAAAH~ How was it? Hehe, Wow I'm so tired~ Hehe, anyway please Read &amp; Review<p>

More Reviews=Motivations

Motivations=Faster Updates

Nyahaha, ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ciaossu! Fye's on your service! Here's a new chapter desu!~ Hehe, so for now here's an update of The Raven instead of Travellers because I'm loss of ideas for Travellers, as for Herbivorous Feelings, i need to work on Hibari's POV XP

For the people who reviewed and put my story in their alerts, ARIGATOU! I was so happy even though it was just a bit of you guys :) Here, *gives you cookies*

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The Raven Which Was Trapped In A Clam<strong>

**Summary: **Crux Raven was a transfer student from America and was forced to join Vongola Family by Reborn because of a certain event that involves some assassins.

"**Normal" 'Thoughts'**

**Previously**

Reborn smirked at the scene before him; it seemed that Raven managed to reach Hibari. 'Interesting...' he thought. Then he left by his secret passage, he was thinking about Raven's mother. He narrowed his eyes, 'Yakuza huh?' Smirking, he began to investigate about Raven's mother and also the case about his kidnapper.

"If Raven refused my suggestion, then I might as well force him"

* * *

><p>"So...When we were sleeping, you kidnapped us?"<p>

I stared at the infant in front of me, eyes unblinking. I was really surprised; by the time I woke up I was already a jet, or Vongola private jet to be exact. I was sitting between a pair of pineapple-heads twins and Vampy-san.

The infant, who was Reborn only smiled innocently at me, "Not really, after all you guys did agree to go to Italy" he spoke. My mouth formed an O at this and immediately nodded, "Okay...then" As I leaned back against the chair, I turned to Vampy-san who was in a foul mood. Probably because he left Namimori, Reborn told me that Vampy-san loved Namimori. That was surprising too.

Then I turned to the right, looking at the twins. The male, noticing me turned to me with a creepy smirk, "Kufufu, why hello there..." By hearing his voice, it sent shivers to my spine and I moved closer to Vampy-san. "Say, are you two twins?" I asked.

The male pineapple grinned, "No, we're not related by blood, you are Raven-kun...right?"

"No, not really" I replied sarcastically, who else was Crux Raven here?

Said male pineapple-head's eyebrow twitched, "Well, I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this Chrome, touch her and I'll kill you..." he said then went kufufu-ing again. I could feel Vampy-san feeling annoyed, not to mention me too.

"Yeah...okay, not that I'm interested anyway..." I said nonchalantly, Mukuro-san seemed to be annoyed by me, I scored a point neh? Speaking of Chrome, Reborn didn't tell me that she would be going too. Leaning forward, I asked the infant, "Say, why didn't you mention Chrome-san before?"

"Hmn, actually I planned to leave her in Namimori but a certain pineapple-head insisted to bring her, saying 'I can't leave my dearest Chrome' "

I chuckled at him; Reborn was imitating Mukuro-san's voice, much to Mukuro-san's annoyance. He was muttering something about...torturing. Yep, torturing. I better stay close to the others than him.

Looking around, I saw Tsuna-kun with his best friends and the Extreme-senpai, with a...kid wearing a cow suit? That was weird. I sweat dropped when Gokudera-san took his dynamite to Yamamoto while Yamamoto was laughing, saying something about fireworks. Just how dense was he?

I wonder who this Dino person, Vampy-san seemed to be looking forward to bite him to death. Truthfully, I felt sorry for him. But then, it was not my business.

Thump!

I felt something heavy on my left shoulder, looking at it, my eyes widened. Vampy-san was sleeping, with his head resting on my shoulder. I blinked a few times, before a small smile appeared on my face. Really, I was not used to this, but judging from Vampy-san's attitude, he's the same as me.

His sleeping face was peaceful, no frowns and no smirk. Just peaceful.

Snap!

I instantly turned to the front, staring at Reborn who have just took a picture of us. "...Reborn?" I called out, eyes wide.

"This is good for blackmail" he stated bluntly. Oh no, Vampy-san's gonna be pissed off. I just hope that he won't bite me to death, I hate pain.

"Oya oya, how cute" said a certain pineapple head, believe me, he was seriously annoying that I slipped up, "Shut up you pineapple-head" I muttered darkly. He twitched, "Oya oya, such a fierce mouth right?" he said, and trident suddenly appeared in his hands.

"HIII! Mukuro don't!" Shrieked someone by none other than Tsuna-kun. Fortunately I managed to cover Vampy-san's ears in time. I sighed in relief then closed my eyes, rather than dealing with these noisy people, I would rather go to sleep. Resting my head slightly on Vampy-san's, slowly my drowsiness took over me.

Snap!

Oh, damn you Reborn.

* * *

><p>While Raven and Hibari were sleeping...<p>

Tsuna was very surprised when Mukuro used his illusion, and so without thinking he immediately stood up and shrieked at him, he almost tripped but saved, surprising by Mukuro. "Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better be careful" he said creepily, albeit gently.

Tsuna blushed at his gentle tone, "M-Mukuro, you shouldn't use illusions here..." he mumbled awkwardly as he pulled away from Mukuro's arms. Mukuro, seeing Tsuna like this raised an eyebrow then kufufu-ed again, "My my, anything for you Tsunayoshi-kun"

Ever since the day Tsuna took him out of Vendicare, Mukuro have been treating him gently like that. For Tsuna, it was maybe because he was thankful but there were also different kind of reasons. Mukuro secretly adored him because of his personality as a mafia boss, but gentle and kind. If only he met Tsuna earlier, perhaps he wouldn't hate the mafia.

However, the others still didn't trust him beside Tsuna, because of his actions in the past. Especially Hibari, whenever those two met, they would immediately begin fighting. If not for Tsuna, one of them would probably have died.

After giving Mukuro a smile, Tsuna went back to his seat with his best friends, while Mukuro watched him before going back to his seat then kufufu-ed. Chrome who was understanding only smiled and held Mukuro's hand, "Mukuro-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip-<strong>

Raven's POV

The first place we've arrived at was the Vongola Headquarter. It was, huge, like, huge mansion. More bigger than my mansion at America. Typical of mafia.

Then I turned to the Extreme-senpai and Yamamoto who were gaping at the sight in front of them. I huffed at this, "Your jaws are gonna drop if you keep doing that" I said in a boring tone. They immediately snapped their mouth shut and grinned sheepishly. Shrugging, I turned to Vampy-san who seemed to be uninterested at this, I kind of expected of that. About the pineapple-twins...I don't care.

Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-san and Reborn just acted normal as always. Staying behind them, I stared at the men in suits who were walking towards us and spoke in Italian.

"_Ciao, Vongola Decimo, e Reborn_"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn replied as usual with his not-so-innocent smile.

"Kora!" Said someone with a rough and loud voice. Looking at Tsuna-kun, I noticed that he murmured a name, like 'Coronero'. Then I heard sounds like wings flapping, looking up I saw a baby with rifle, and a bird...dragging him around?

"Colonello-shishou!" exclaimed the Extreme-senpai; it seemed that they all knew him. After the baby or Colonello landed in front of Tsuna-kun, Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder and landed in front of Colonello, suddenly the two babies banged their head together.

"Ciaossu Colonello"

"Ciao kora!"

"That doesn't go well..." I said as I stood beside Tsuna-kun, staring at them with a clear look of amusement plastered on my face. Tsuna-kun sweat dropped and gave a weak laugh, "They're always like that" he stated. Nodding, I turned towards the mansion and saw another baby with blue hair.

"What are you doing idiot!" the newcomer shouted as she hit Colonello's head. "That hurts Lal!" Colonello whined. Those pair gave me an image of married couple, I'm serious. The newcomer, whom Colonello called as Lal, noticed me and narrowed her eyes, "Who're you?" she asked.

"Crux Raven" I spoke bluntly, eyes half-lidded because of boredom. "Crux Raven?" she repeated and then turned to Reborn, "So he's the one you recruited?" she asked again. For god sake please stop asking the obvious.

Reborn nodded, "That's right, I brought him here to attend Dino's birthday party and also so that he could feel how being a Mafioso is..."

"Hmm, he looks weak" My pride hurt.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Kora!" said Colonello, good baby. I looked back to look at Vampy-san, he was listening to the conversations and then smirked at me. He knew my pride was hurt and that annoyed me, I rolled my eyes at him before sighing, I was about to turn back to the babies when a voice stopped me.

"Kyouya! Otouto!"

Someone calling Vampy-san by his first name was rare so I stayed still on my place and I shrugged off the part about 'Otouto'. Observing Vampy-san, I noticed that a vein popped on his temple after hearing that voice. That was when I saw a blonde, with a pair of warm brown eyes.

Wow. He's beautiful.

—Was what I thought when I first saw him, but then it all stopped when he tripped on his own foot and face planted on the floor. I stifled a chuckle at this, "Um..."

Tsuna-kun immediately ran towards him but tripped too on his own foot and land on the blonde, I and Yamamoto laughed at this. It was hilarious. Meanwhile, Gokudera ran towards his boss and helped Tsuna-kun and the blonde.

"Dino, you're already 23 years old but still clumsy!" Reborn exclaimed as he kicked the blonde's head, which Reborn called as Dino sending him right onto me.

"Oof!"

I fell on the ground because of the impact and felt hard to breathe because of the weight on me, and then the weight disappeared. Opening my eyes, I saw the brown eyes staring at me. Dino-san was on top of me and our faces were utterly close, plus it was awkward. Strangely, I could feel my cheeks warming. And so out of nowhere, I said this.

"Vampy-san there's a pervert on top of me~!" I said in a monotone voice, but my face betrayed it but Vampy-san knocked the blonde nevertheless. Probably because he wanted to bite Dino-san to death ever since I mentioned his name.

After cupping my warm cheeks, I walked towards Dino-san and helped him to stand up since he was hurt too much, "Sorry about that" I murmured, not meeting his eyes. Dino-san merely laughed and patted my head, an action that I rarely get. It gave me warm feelings, "Haha, it's okay"

This is, bad.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time Skip-<strong>

As we walked around the mansion, I kept thinking about my past. Aside from my parents, I have never been attached to someone else. But Vampy-san and this Dino-san whom I have just met always gave me warm feelings; it was really warm that I didn't know what to do. That was why I thought this is bad.

"-Ven"

What should I do?

"Raven?"

Maybe I shouldn't stay near them anymore.

"Raven!"

"Eh?" I blurted out, looking up at Dino-san who has just called out to me. "You were spacing out..." he said, sighing. "Oh, sorry" I mumbled, looking down on the floor as we walked following the others.

"So, will you join the Vongola Family or not?" He asked suddenly, I looked up at him with my eyes wide, "...I, don't know" Dino-san laughed at my response, it was warm-hearted laugh, "Is that so? Then take your time...we're not forcing you, but...if you don't want to join the Vongola, then please don't abandon Tsuna and the others, they are your friends..."

"That, I know" I said immediately, smiling softly. After all...

They are indeed interesting.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Etto, sorry for the short chapter desu hehe, I'm not good with writing long chapters...Anyway, ding-ding-ding. You guys must've noticed the 6927 hints right? And Dino and Raven met! Woohoo~ XD Tralalal..<p>

Please Read and Review desu!

Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/**N:Ciaossu! Fye's on your service desu! So, this is the update yay~ *clap hands* yeah i know i haven't update Travellers so ya have to wait lol XD Anyway please read my new stories, Herbivorous Feelings and The Irony Of My Life :)

For those who reviewed, Thank you very much desu! :)

**Disclaimer: **KHR is not mine :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Raven Which Was Trapped In A Clam<strong>

**Summary: **Crux Raven was a transfer student from America and was forced to join Vongola Family by Reborn because of a certain event that involves some assassins.

"**Normal" 'Thoughts'**

**Previously**

"So, will you join the Vongola Family or not?" He asked suddenly, I looked up at him with my eyes wide, "...I, don't know" Dino-san laughed at my response, it was warm-hearted laugh, "Is that so? Then take your time...we're not forcing you, but...if you don't want to join the Vongola, then please don't abandon Tsuna and the others, they are your friends..."

"That, I know" I said immediately, smiling softly. After all...

They are indeed interesting.

* * *

><p>"R-Raven-san...You look...different"<p>

I sighed at the comment Tsuna-kun gave me, of course I would look different. After all, I was wearing a rather expensive black suit with my hair tied into a ponytail, of course it did show my earring which I wore on my left ear. I didn't bother to change the bandages around my neck, Tsuna-kun did ask me about it but I shrugged it off saying that it was not important.

But that was not all; all the others including Tsuna and his guardians were wearing black suits except for Chrome-san who was wearing an elegant black dress which reached her ankle, with her hair down including jewelleries, girls' things of course. I glanced at Vampy-san who was standing behind me, suddenly his eyes met mine and I pretended to gasp. Vampy-san merely rolled his eyes.

Turning to the infant who was sitting on Tsuna-kun's shoulder, I asked him, "Do I really look that different?" He smirked, "I have to agree with Dame-Tsuna because you don't look badass like always"

"Probably because of the style of my hair..." I mumbled, and now I actually looked smarter and tidier.

Oh yeah, did I mention where we were? Ehem, so we were at Chiavarone Family mansion. Looking around us, I noticed that some girls and women were staring at us. I shuddered at the heating look of the girl gave me. "This reminds me of bad memories..." I spoke, and then a certain male pineapple-head pried in, "Kufufu, are you saying that you're popular with girls?"

Uh, nope? "Yeah" I replied sarcastically, really, he was annoying with the creepy laugh of his. He smirked as he stared at me, sensing some unusual danger; I immediately hid behind a certain vampire, which was Vampy-san, "Can I hide behind you?" I asked.

Said male narrowed his eyes at the poor me, but I immediately clutched the hem of his shirt, eyes looking down on the floor. He sighed silently and then stayed quiet; I inwardly cheered for my own accomplishment and smirked when Mukuro-san's eyebrow twitched at my actions.

While hiding behind Vampy-san and clutching onto his shirt as if it was important in my life, I watched Tsuna and the others interacted with the other Mafioso, then I noticed that some of the people hesitated to talk with Mukuro-san but immediately warmed up by his charisma. Chrome-san was standing next to Mukuro-san, holding his hand. I wondered if those two were lovers.

Tsuna-kun was a bit funny, he always stuttered or shrieked when people approached him from behind and Reborn would constantly pinched his cheek saying something about his dame-student. Tsuna-kun and his family didn't give me the vibe of mafia; they gave me strange warm vibes.

I of course, liked it.

"Kyouya! Raven!" I turned towards the direction where the voice came from, only to see the beautiful-I mean, Dino-san.

"Dino-san?" I called out, not clutching onto Vampy-san anymore. Dino-san then grinned as he bend down and pecked my cheeks, I blinked at him, and he blinked at me, Vampy-san was strangely agitated about it.

"What the hell?" I uttered with my eyes wide. Then Dino-san grinned apologetically, "Gomen, it's reflex" "On girls" I added, the corner of my eye was twitching. I could feel that my cheeks were hot because of embarrassment and also because I was not used at the affectionate act since my mom was not your typical kind and sweet mom.

Suddenly Vampy-san turned towards me and gripped the sleeves of my coat and dragged me towards the desolated place of the room as he ignored Dino-san's shouts, I smiled at this. I and Vampy-san were similar, we both didn't like to crowd around but I could handle it better.

Leaning against the wall as well as Vampy-san, I closed my eyes. That was when I sensed some threatening presences, of course this room was full of Mafioso but these one were different. As I opened my eyes, I scooted closer to Vampy-san. Not because I was scared, I just wanted to say something in a way that the 'presences' wouldn't get suspicious of us.

"Say...Hibari" I called out, I only said his name when I was serious. And it seemed that he noticed it because he narrowed his eyes, "In this kind of party, usually there are assassins right?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question and then turned to me, giving a 'duh' look. Tilting my head to the side, I smiled innocently before narrowing my eyes and then rubbed my earring; thank god I prepared my weapon.

"Everyone!"

Instantly, everyone looked at the grand platform where Dino-san was standing on, his bodyguards were behind him. Attracting attention only made it easier for the assassins to kill Dino-san. Sighing, I shook my head as rubbed my earring.

"Thanks for coming today, I really appreciate you guys for coming! Especially the Vongola Family!" Upon hearing the name 'Vongola', everyone began to applause. That was when he turned to look at us and then winked at me; I rolled my eyes at him.

Then Dino-san chuckled, he didn't give me an impression of a mafia boss, more like a caring and warm-hearted person. Really, what was I thinking about now?

"Well, please enjoy yourself"

Just when he stepped off the platform...

BANG!

One of Dino-san's bodyguards was shot. And that was when I and Vampy-san moved.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

At first, when Dino stepped on the platform, Tsuna's hyper intuition already began to kick in. "Reborn" he called out. Reborn who noticed the change in Tsuna's voice, immediately switched his attention to the brunette, "My hyper intuition..." he murmured, eyes filled with anxiety and worry, "I can sense danger approaching"

Right after Tsuna-said that, one of Dino's bodyguards was shot and he saw Raven and Hibari on move. Tsuna watched in awe as Hibari attacked some random people, probably the assassins, he was worried that Hibari might attack the wrong person but what took his attention was Raven who swiftly knocked each assassin from behind, trying not to get too much attention.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you waiting for?" Thanks to Reborn, Tsuna snapped out of his trance and put on his mitten before he swallowed his pills. Then soft flames appeared on his forehead as his mitten turned into the X Gloves, Version Vongola Ring, "It seems that these people are assassins..." Tsuna murmured.

Dino noticing the commotion took out his whip and his bodyguards were on act already. Of course, Tsuna's guardians were on move as well. Reborn on the other hand jumped off Tsuna and watched from the sidelines.

"Minna, let's go" he said with his voice lower than usual, there sounds of agreement from his guardians. Then an enemy tried to attack him from behind but thankfully Tsuna had his hyper intuition and so he swiftly kicked the enemy on his stomach rather harshly.

Aside from him, Gokudera and Yamamoto were working in pair much to Gokudera's disappointment, "I'll protect Jyuudaime!" he exclaimed as he threw his dynamite.

Suddenly all the windows around the room shattered and then group of people jumped in through it, there were more of the enemy's reinforcement. Distracted by this, Tsuna didn't notice the bullet which was aimed at him.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Yelled Gokudera and Mukuro who saw this, they were cornered by a large mass of enemies. Mukuro, enraged by this his right eye's kanji numeral immediately change into three, the third path of reincarnation. And so poisonous snakes began to appear and it attacked many of his enemies.

"Tsuna-kun!" Yelled a familiar voice, Tsuna hissed when someone pulled him roughly and felt his back against someone's chest, "Tsuna-kun, you have to pay attention on your surroundings" said person named Raven whom was different than usual. His eyes were sharper than usual and were calculative.

Tsuna looked up at him before nodding, "Ah" he mumbled. Letting him go, Raven took out a knife which was well hidden under his sleeve, as they backed up against each other; Raven murmured something which made Tsuna smiled apologetically.

"Looks like I can't back out from this mafia business..."

Then as if on cue, the two moved and faced their own opponents, too engrossed with his fight, Raven didn't notice that Reborn was watching him.

"You know, I'm too tired for this" said Raven with a clear look of annoyance on his face as he evaded another bullet, without waiting, he immediately lunged towards his opponent and slashed his opponent with his knife.

After that he elbowed an enemy who was trying to attack him from behind, "Sneaking up at people is not good..." he murmured, and then smirked, "What am I saying?"

Then he saw something like tentacle passed by him with a person whom he assumed as an enemy trapped in it was smashed against the wall, he could only stared at it, dumbfounded. Looking at the back, he saw Mukuro kufufu-ing and casted another illusion as he protected Chrome and Tsuna.

"Pay attention, herbivore" said Hibari who was lightly knocking Raven's head with his tonfas, Raven turned to him with a sly smile etched on his lips, "I forgot about that, thanks Vampy-kun..." Hibari raised an eyebrow, quite bunch of nicknames he gave Hibari.

Then Raven watched as Hibari attacked another enemy, that was when he saw violet flames around Hibari's tonfas. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What's that...?" he murmured. 'Come to think of it, Tsuna-kun is also the same...No, everyone are...'

Shaking his head, Raven picked up a gun and also the ammo of course from the enemy which was K.O-ed by Hibari. Hibari who noticed this just watched as Raven load it and then shoot the ceiling. All of the people in the room turned to him as if he was insane or something.

"What?" he said, eyes unblinking. 'Oh well, this might as well be my advantage' he thought slyly before a smirk spread on his face, then he began to shoot the enemies one by one at random body parts since he didn't mind killing them off.

Tsuna gaped at him, worried if Raven killed them, "Raven-san don't kill them!" he said, slightly panic even though he was in hyper dying will mode.

Raven hummed in response as he load the gun again and began to shoot the enemies randomly.

"Where's Dino-san?" Tsuna asked aloud to his guardians, "Kufufu, the blonde-idiota is fine, he have his men around him after all" Mukuro replied as he casted some horrifying illusions to the enemies which resulted them to go hysterical. Mukuro had an amused look on his face at their reactions, such a sadist he was.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the nickname which Mukuro gave Dino, then sighed when he heard Yamamoto saying this, "Ahahah, this is fun!"

'What's so fun?' Tsuna inwardly groaned.

"What part of this is fun baseball-idiot!" Tsuna mentally thanked Gokudera for his sanity.

* * *

><p><span>Raven's POV<span>

After a few hours of beating up, or shooting the enemies in my case, the enemies finally retreated and abandoned their ally. I threw the gun carelessly on the floor and slumped onto Vampy-san, my face leaning onto his chest, "I'm tired..." Well, aren't I being affectionate?

Surprisingly Vampy-san didn't push me away, instead he just stood still and panted lightly, he probably didn't resist since he was tired too.

"Kufufu, that's not good right? Tsunayoshi-kun..." said a certain pineapple head, I groaned in response and rolled my eyes, "Stupid pineapple-head..." I muttered. I looked up only to see Vampy-san's greyish eyes with an amused look on his face. "It's not funny..." I murmured as I rested my head against his chest again.

The guests of the party already left because of the danger and we were the only one, which were Tsuna-kun and his group left.

"Minna, sorry about this..." said Dino-san, "I guess the birthday party didn't turn out pretty huh?" he said. I felt sorry for him but I didn't say anything. I just stayed close with Vampy-san, thinking about Reborn. That infant were probably watching me, I shuddered at the thought of him stalking me.

"It's fine Dino" said a squeaky voice which came from none other than Reborn, somehow I could feel his gaze on me, "Since we could see Raven's potential...being a Mafioso"

This perked up everyone's interest, I sighed as I turned to the infant who was sitting on Dino-san's head, and then he smirked as his eyes glinted.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family, Crux Raven"

Great, now he's obviously forcing me.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Hehe, anyway for those who wants to know how does Raven looks like just visit my profile at deviantart! :)<p>

http : / / fai185 . deviantart . com/ (just get rid of the spaces)

There are also several pictures of Hisayuki and Jun :)

Anyway, please Read and Review~

Raven:...Dino-san why did you pecked my cheeks?

Dino: Uh,..reflex?

Raven:...

Haha, Ciao~


End file.
